Fighting Fate
by Jacob and Embry's Dirty Secret
Summary: AFter the death of her dad,Leah realizes that life's a gift and so with some help from someone special she falls in love but not without some struggles along the way. awwww please read & review.T for language
1. prologue

**hya!**

**so this is my 2nd fanfic,**

**hop you like it !**

**xo **

* * *

15th August. It was exactly one year ago that I watched the life disappear from my fathers eyes. Apart from my brother, he's the only man I've known who's never disappointed me. It was also the day I found out the legends I had been told when I was little were true and they were also the reason for my father's death. If it weren't for these legends and my existence my father would still be living.

You see the legends never mentioned anything about female wolves; if we had then maybe there could have been hope for my father. But it was also more or less my fault that he died. It was on that day that I realized I could turn into a wolf. I thought I was just PMSing but I was wrong, it was because I was going to turn into a wolf. And my father happened to be present when this happened and he freaked, he started having a heart attack. Since I didn't know how to phase back there was nothing I could have done, so all I could do was howl and watch the life escape from his eyes.

When I phased I hadn't realized there were people talking to me in my head and that they had also witnessed his death. All I remember is Sam and Jacob at my side, too late to help. Somehow I phased back and then it seemed like I was surrounded by the whole town. I don't remember much about what happened after if I do I either go for a run or distract myself.

If I had been told that with my father's death I would have learned to love again and also forgive and live each day like it's my last, I would have told them they were crazy. But I'm happy to say iv'e never felt as free and like myself then I do right now.

So here's my story, I'm going to tell you all about losing my father and how within that year following his death I found a reason to live again.

* * *

**sooo what do you think?**

**should i continue?**

**well tell me what you think and REVIEW!**

**mwa xo**


	2. Chapter 1

**here's chapter 1! **

**=D xo**

* * *

About a year before the wolf stuff and my father's death I was one of the happiest people around. It was quite hard to get me angry and no one thought of me as a bitch. Well that was until I introduced Sam to my cousin who was like a sister to me, Emily. Sam and I had been dating since I was 15 and I was so in love with him, he was also my first love and thought would be my last but I guess you don't always get what you want. We were thinking of moving in together but I wanted my cousin's approval of him first so I invited her to stay with me for awhile so she could get to know him, and she defiantly got to know him and by that I mean _**every**_ inch.

It turned out Emily wanted to surprise me and visit me earlier; she came over while I was out shopping for groceries. Emily wasn't the only one who wanted to visit me that day but also Sam. So while I was out shopping they were both getting it on. The oh so innocent Emily turns out to be not so innocent after all. I came home and could hear these noises coming from my room so I went to check it out…and walked in on both of them '_**getting'**_ to no each other.

_Flashback_

_I was putting the groceries on the table when I started to hear these weird sounds coming from upstairs. So I went to check it out and as I got closer I realized they were coming from my room. I opened my door not knowing what to expect and walked in on Sam and Emily screwing each other and __**on my bed.**__ At first I thought I was just imagining it but no matter how many times I closed and opened my eyes it wouldn't go away. I was so upset that I grabbed a baseball bat that I kept next to my bed, and it didn't surprise me that they still didn't acknowledge my presence. So I swung the bat at Sam's back but instead of him breaking in some way the bat does. I was so surprised by the bat breaking that I didn't notice them talking to me._

"_Leah." I snapped out of it and looked at Sam who was trying to get my attention. As soon as I looked at him I remembered why I was here._

"_YOU, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME I LOVED YOU AND SO YOU DECIDE TO GO BEHIND MY BACK AND SCREW MY COUSIN!"I yell at him beyond furious. He goes to say something but I cut him off._

"_DON"T, JUST DON"T SAY ANYTHING." I tell him while hot tears stream down my face._

"_AND YOU!" I say pointing at Emily._

"_HOW COULD YOU, YOU WERE LIKE A SISTER TO ME, WELL GUESS WHAT KARMA'S A BITCH SO YOU BETTER WHATCH YOUR BACK BECAUSE IT'S GONNA COME AT YOU AND IT'S GONNA COME HARD" I take on last look at them and run out of the room and out the front door and I run. I ran to the cliffs and sat down and looked out to sea wondering how my life had gone from a fairytale come true to a nightmare. _

_End of Flashback_

After that happened I was a grade A Bitch. Everyone didn't question it at first but after a few months a lot of people were getting sick of it. a couple days after walking on them Sam came round to try and talk to me but didn't get that far since Seth was just as angry as I was for what he did and walk out the door with a shot gun in his hands and warned Sam that if he ever came near me again that he would be dead.

But his warning seemed to be broken since a couple weeks later Seth was hanging out with Sam and that was the day I realized my life was officially over. The only guy who I knew would never disappoint me was my dad; he was the only one apart from my mum that I could really talk to. My dad told me that even though it seems like the whole worlds against me it will get better and that one day I'll know the truth and I'll understand why everything happened and it was just unlucky that I was the one to get caught up in the middle of all of it. I didn't understand what he meant and just pushed what he said out of me head and decided that nothing could make me feel better and I'd never understand and secretly I didn't really want to.

It seemed that I was right about the karma, a few months after Sam and Emily both breaking my heart Emily was mauled by a bear down half the side of her face and some of her body. After that I thought that I probably should feel like it's my fault that it happened but I just couldn't bring myself to and I'm not sure if I ever can.

* * *

**okay, so this chapter just tells you a bit about Leah's personality and why she's the way she is**

**i think i'm going to make Sam an a-hole in this story, sorry for any sam lovers out there.**

**next chapter will be Harry's death. =C**

**Mwa xo REVIEW!**


	3. Daddy!

**hey guys,**

**sorry this chapters really short, iiv'e just not known how to start it off. **

**next chapter will be up soon and will be better, i PROMISE!**

**xoxo**

* * *

I'd been getting pissed off a lot (well more than I already do) for the past couple of days and snapping at anyone. And today wasn't any different, I woke up at 10 and had a shower and got changed into a pair of shorts and a singlet then went down stairs for some breakfast. When I walked into the kitchen my dad was the only one at the table.

"Morning dad" I say as I give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning sweetie, how you feeling?" he asks me.

"Like every other day" I answer him smiling, and he smiles back knowing that's the only answer he's going to get out of me. I grab a bowl and pour in my cereal and milk then I grab a spoon and sit at the table. I notice that the house is really quiet and that Seth and mum must be out.

"Hey dad," I say looking at him

"Mmm" he answers looking up.

"Where are mum and Seth?"I ask him.

"Um… Seth's gone to hang out with Embry and your mothers gone grocery shopping." he answers.

"OK" I say returning to my bowl of lucky charms. I sat there thinking about how effed up my life has turned out to be and how I secretly still believe in falling in love and finding my 'Prince Charming' and living 'Happily Ever After'. Ironic right? Then I started thinking about Sam and how I still want to hurt him for what he did to me and even though I was only thinking about it, it still made me really angry and I started to shake. Then I started to panic and dad started to notice my shaking and had this confused look on his face, that's exactly how I feel. Then it was like a light bulb going off above his head and it was like he knew what was going on with me.

"Honey," he says to me softly like I'm about to jump off a building.

"Just calm down and the shaking will stop" he says to me. For some reason that just made me angrier and my shaking increased. Then all of a sudden I get this weird feeling in me like I'm stretching and then I so I look up at my dad and he's backing away like I'm some monster who's going to hurt him. Then all of a sudden I have four feet and fur. Oh yeah If I could I would of screamed but turns out I couldn't, I could only growl.

I look up at my dad to see If he can explain what just happened to me but he get's this pained look on his face and then he's on the ground.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**=D mwa xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry i haven't updated in so long.**

**here's chapter 4**

**xo**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

I wake up to sun shining in my eyes. I look at my clock and realize its 11.30am and decide I should get up and see how everyone's doing. I go to the bathroom and look in the mirror and see that my eyes are all red and puffy from yesterday. I hop in the shower loving the way the hot water feels on my muscles. After washing my hair I get out and wrap a towel around myself and go back to my room. On the way I hear voices' coming from down stairs and it reminds me that yesterday defiantly happened.

I go to my room and close the door and change into a pair of shorts, singlet and my dad's footy shirt again. I look in the mirror at my self and notice that my body has changed slightly, for instance my legs and arms were defiantly toner but my eyes were still puffy, ha who cares what I look like it's not like there's anyone I want to impress. An image of Jacob popped into my head but disappeared just as quick.

I head down stairs slowly and peek into the kitchen and notice no one's in there so I head to the living room. Before I leave the kitchen I look to the floor where my dad died the day before and wondered how I was going to keep going, if more bad stuff kept happening I don't know if I could.

I walked into the living room to find my mum, Billy and some other guy. Mum looked up when I walked in and patted a spot on the couch next to her. So I sat down next to her with Billy on the other side of her as well and the stranger sitting across from us. As I started to listen to what they were talking about I realized they were arranging the funeral arrangements. After awhile I had to leave just listening to it made it so much more real and made me think about never getting to see my dad again.

Before they could see me cry I said quickly that I was going for a run and ran from the room and grabbed some shoes and put them on and left the house while new tears came streaming down my face. I ran and didn't stop until I had reached the cliffs and then fell to the ground pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs and cried. Mostly for my dad but also for myself not knowing why the world hated me so much and making me go through so much and making me hurt more than anyone should ever have to go through. The world better have a good reason for this, or I'm seriously going to hurt someone.

While I cried and remembered all the times my dad was there for me I swear I could feel someone watching me so I turned around expecting to see no one thinking I was just imagining it, but I was wrong I find not only but Jacob standing in only a pair of cut-off jeans. Which only reminded me again of how much the world must hate me, by making me the only girl wolf in history.

"Hey." Jacob says to me breaking me from my daydreaming. I quickly wipe away any tears and give him what I hope resembled a smile and then looked back out to the sea. I hear him start walking towards me and then sit down next to me also looking out at the sea.

"How are you holding up?" He asks me looking at my face obviously noticing that I've been crying. I look over at him and noticing that he honestly wants to know which is a surprise since no one really bothers to talk to me, or if they do they were either told to, are asking where something is or they're pissed at me. So I didn't answer straight away.

"What do you think," I ask him.

"My life was shitty to begin with and then I find out I can turn in to a wolf and am the only girl wolf, and to top it all off I had to watch my dad die right in front of me and not being able to anything about it."I say to him my voice breaking at the end. I looked at his face expecting him to look angry for me sounding like a bitch even though I honestly didn't mean to, I was really shocked someone other than my family actually cared.

But he shocked me more when instead of getting angry he laughed, I mean come on what was funny about anything I just said. So I hit him in the arm and look away glaring, thinking I should've just ignored him instead of saying anything.

"Leah…I'm sorry," he says to me trying to calm himself down.

"I didn't mean to laugh, it's just…I was thinking of how all the guys are going to hate having a girl in the pack." I look at him wondering what he meant by that, since I don't really know anything about being a wolf.

"You're going to have to explain what you mean, I don't know anything about this whole wolf thing." I tell him.

"Well there's not that much to know really." He says scratching his head.

"You know the Quileute legends that we're always being told?" he asks me, and I nod so he can continue telling me.

"Well they're true." He stops to see my reaction.

"But how?" I ask him totally confused.

"They just are, there's other people in the same position as us, um… there's Quill, Jared, Embry, Seth, a lot of the younger guys, me obviously and of course Sam." He says his name quietly.

"Is that why all of you hang out more than usual, and why you guys grew a lot in like a few days?" I ask him. But then before he can answer I remember that he'd said Seth's name.

"Wait Seth's a wolf too!" I say looking at Jacob hoping he's kidding. But his face said it all.

"How come no one told me? Wait…does mum know, did dad know?" I ask him trying not to cry. Jacob looks away for a minute trying to figure out what to say without upsetting me more.

"Yes to your mum and dad knowing, we didn't tell you because no one wanted to upset you more but I think the real reason was because Sam didn't want you to find out the main reason for him leaving you." Jacob says to me looking really sorry, I don't know why know one ever feels sorry for me anymore.

"What the hell does Seth turning into a wolf have to do with Sam bloody leaving me?" I ask him starting to get pissed off. Jacob looks uncomfortable and looks away and I knew that if I don't beg or ask kindly he won't tell me.

"Please Jacob, tell me I have a right to know." I say to him really softly and pouting as well,(what am I doing?). I think it worked because he sighed and looked my way.

"OK! But you have to promise not to get angry." He says looking serious, which for some weird reason makes me giggle, yes I know giggle why couldn't I just of laughed or made no noise at all. I think I really am going crazy. And Jacob does look at me like I'm crazy before he smiles waiting for me to say something, I don't know what. OH, I remember.

"I Promise." I say crossing my fingers so he couldn't see.

"Okay well there's this think that happens to us when we find our one true love or I guess a better word would be imprinting. It's like you find this person and you realize you couldn't live without them, it's like they're the reason for keeping you on earth. It's happened to a few of us." He says looking me like he's waiting for a light bulb to turn on above my head but I must of still looked confused because he kept talking.

"Sam imprinted on Emily." He says looking at me waiting for I guess some sort of reaction, but I was still taking it in and trying to figure out what he meant. Then my brain finally took in the last thing he said at the same time it started to rain. Yep it started to rain, like my day couldn't get any fucking worse.

"Wait so you mean Sam left me for my fucking cousin because he imprinted on her." I say surprisingly calm the opposite of what I was feeling on the inside. I look at Jacob waiting for some explanation. He looks at me not knowing what to say. So I speak instead.

"I don't believe it! So instead of telling me this even though I defiantly wouldn't of believed him, it would have been better than walking in on him screwing her. Why, Jacob? I'm not trying to sound like a bitch but why me? Why does bad shit always happen to me, what did I ever do to deserve being hurt over and over again like I have? Please, tell me why?" I say in a choked voice, while my tears fall along with the rain. Instead of Jacob answering me he moves closer to me and then picks me up and puts me in his lap and wraps his arms around me while I cry. I don't know why, but by being wrapped up in Jacob's arms I actually felt at peace and safe for once since that day Sam betrayed me. I held on to Jacob as if by letting him go I would fall and keep on falling.

"Ssh, it's going to be okay. I won't let any one hurt you." He said to me softly, but he kind of mumbled the last part which made me think I wasn't meant to hear it, but I had to ask.

"How?" I ask him and by the look on his face he must have knew I knew I'd heard the last part he said. He looked at me trying to think of what to say to try and convince me.

"I'm not sure, but I do care for you Leah," I just look at him like he's going crazy instead of me.

"I'm serious and so do a lot of other people, whether you want them to or not." He says to me, and I can tell he's telling the truth. His eyes said it all even though I didn't want to believe…well, not yet anyway.

Then we both realized how we were sitting and that we were both drenched by the rain that had stopped.

"Um…" I say getting up and looking at Jacob trying to think of something to say, but didn't have to because Jacob starts talking.

"Sooo… I know that you won't be up to seeing anyone, especially Sam. So once everything's kinda settled down your going to have to come round to Sam and Emily's so we can tell you more about what you'll be doing, now that you're a wolf." Jacob says to me, waiting for me to say something.

"Fine, but if Sam or any of the guy say anything to annoy me I'm leaving, and Sam better not expect me to do everything he says because he's my 'boss'. I will hurt him or anyone who get's in my way." I say to him looking forward to hurting Sam.

"Go for it, I'll be the one filming it." he says smiling at me looking forward to it as well.

"I'm going go and see how mum's doing, I guess I'll see you at the funeral." I say to him getting upset all over again.

"Yeah I'll see you there." He says to me looking like he wants to say more but doesn't. instead he walks over to me and hugs me. I'm shocked at first not understanding why he's hugging me, but it feels nice so I hug him back. I let go after a minute and look at him, and I mean really look at him. I notice that he really has changed and looks like a man and I don't know how I could have missed it. I mean he is really handsome well a better word would be HOT but I wasn't ready to admit that to anyone not even myself. So instead I smile at him and a real smile not the fake ones I'm always giving people.

"Thanks." Not rally sure why I'm thanking him but I do anyway. He smiles back at me and then turns around and starts walking away, and I do the same heading home feeling as good as I could in the state I'm in.

I decide to run home. Loving the feeling of the cold air on my skin. As i'm about to open the front door I hear a voice that I'd rather not exist. I walk inside and go to the living room looking into the face of no other than Sam Uley.

"What the Fuck are you doing here!" I say looking at him and wanting to smash his face in.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**

**mwa xo**


	5. WTF

**Soo here you go. sorry it's really short but hope you like it. next one will be longer.**

**mwa xo**

* * *

I'm standing there glaring at Sam, beyond furious. My mum's standing looking very angry and it's aimed right at me, WTF what did I do it's Sam she should be angry at and why did she even let him in the house after everything he's done to me, he ruined my life. Before I could say or do anything more my mum decides to speak.

"Leah! Do not use that type of language in my house."

"What the hell mum, what are you pissed at me for. And I'll ask again, what the fuck is he doing here?"

"Sam" she says emphasizing his name. "Is here because he is helping me with some of the funeral plans and we were just about to talk about the wolf situation involving you."

"Whatever. But I'm not talking to anyone about this wolf thing until after the funeral. Got it"

"Leah it's better if we talk about it now, especially before the funeral, you don't know what could happen you might phase at the funeral and hurt people you care about. It's safer if we talk about it now." Sam says looking at me. I want to rip him apart sooo bad right now.

"Well you see Sam, unlike you I actually care about people and I wouldn't hurt anyone I car about, as hard as that is to believe. And if I have to stand in the same room as you for even another minute I will not hesitate in kicking your fucking ass!"

"Leah like I've told you before I'm truly sorry for what I did to you"

"Don't start telling me you're sorry again. I already know why you left me, I know all about that imprinting shit and honestly I think its bullshit, no one should be magically chosen to be your 'soulmate' and act like a love sick puppy. I'd rather choose who I love, but I'm also glad that you did imprint on Emily. Because guess what, she has to spend the rest of her life stuck with you." I hear my mum gasp and getting ready to say something, but Sam beats her to it.

"How... what…who told you" He finally get's out.

"Why does it matter? Wanna know something else I also realized?" I say looking at Sam and he nods waiting for me to continue.

"I've wanting to say this for so long but didn't know if I really meant and I now realize I do." I stare straight at Sam and say

"I'm sooo over you!" I could see my mum trying to hold back a smile, probably thinking she doesn't have to worry about her daughter being unhappy anymore. Well I wish I could say the same for Sam, but I couldn't he actually looked disappointed. What a shame… NOT. After him standing there looking like a fish with him opening and closing his mouth I realized something else that just ticked me off that little bit more.

"You actually thought I'd never get over you, did you. You thought I'd be in love with you for ever. Well news flash, people change and I'm no longer the girl who was madly in love with you. So not so nice seeing you and I'm going upstairs so bye bye." I flip Sam off and give my mum a smile and then turn around and go to my room.

I close my bedroom door and head to my bed. I let out a huge sigh as I land on my bed. I turn to my bedside table and put on some music and then lie on my back and look up at the ceiling. After awhile I get tired and drift off to sleep, dreaming about my dad and how I'll be saying goodbye to him for the last time tomorrow. But that's not the only thing I dream about, I also dream about a brown-eyed, russet skinned guy, wishing he was here holding me as I slept.

* * *

**Reveiw, Reveiw!!**

**love any feedback. **

**P.S next chapter will be the funeral.**

**mwa xo**


	6. goodbye

**so here is the funeral. i hope you like it.**

**the song at the beggining is by Avril Lavigne- slipped away.**

**xo**

* * *

Na na  
Na na na na na na

I miss you  
I miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
was the day I found  
it won't be the same  
oh

Na na  
Na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
was the day I found  
it won't be the same

I've had my wake up  
won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
I can't take it  
it wasn't fake  
it happened you passed by

Now you're gone  
now your gone  
there you go  
there you go  
somewhere I can't bring you back  
now your gone  
now your gone  
there you go  
there you go  
Somewhere your not coming back

Na na  
Na na na na na na

I MISS YOU.

I woke up to a dark room and looked outside and saw nothing but black and grey clouds covering the sky. Perfect, terrible weather to go with a sad day, ironic really that the weather matches my mood. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 8 o'clock and got out of bed. I headed to the bathroom and had a shower, after washing myself I got out and wrapped a towel around my body and wiped the steam off of the mirror. I looked at my self and decided that I would look good for my dad, especially since I'd be saying goodbye for the last time ever. So I got out the blow-dryer and dried my hair and then straightened my hair to perfection. I put on a bit of blush and lip gloss; I didn't bother with mascara since I'll just be crying the whole time.

I headed back to my room passing Seth on the way, looking just as miserable as I felt. I put on my favorite black dress; it was about knee length with straps criss-crossing at the back. I put on a pair of black high heels and my favorite necklace; it had a silver chain with a beautiful charm of a key and a heart.

My dad gave it to me about a month after Sam left me and told me that when I found the man that truly and deeply loves me by proving it the best way possible than I would give him the key, showing that he has the key to my heart. I really wish I get another chance at love, and real love, the kind that leaves you breathless whenever that persons near. How you always want to be held by them and you can just hold each other and not have to say a thing, because by being in their embrace you feel safe and secure and not have to worry about anything because that person takes all of your fears away. But then again maybe I'm just wishing for something that will probably never happen to me, especially with my past failures, but I still dream for it every night, no matter how much a little voice in the back of my head says otherwise.

So I finished getting ready and then headed down stairs. I entered the kitchen to find my mum sitting at the table looking miserable and nearly started crying there and then, but I wanted to hold it all together for her and Seth. I walked over to her and gave her a hug telling her that I loved her and that we'd get through this together. I grab some cereal at the same time Seth sits down at the table. I get two bowls out and hand one to Seth who doesn't even look up, looking just as miserable as mum and me. I sit down with my breakfast and don't even end up eating it, just pushing everything around until it was time to go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop the tears from falling. And once they started they wouldn't stop, it was like rain after a drought. Luckily I had someone to hold me while I cried. My mum was sitting on my left while Jacob was sitting on my right. Seth was on the other side of mum holding her; it looked like if he let her go she would break into a million pieces. I didn't want to admit it but it felt nice to be held, even if it was only for a little while.

After they had lowered him into the ground everyone headed back to our house to offer their condolences. Instead of heading home straight away, I stayed at the cemetery for a bit longer. I couldn't say goodbye just yet. So I sat there crying and trying to not fall apart more than I already have.

I noticed after a while that someone was watching me. So I turned around saw Jacob standing watching me, with tears falling down his cheeks and looking as broken as I felt. Harry was like a second dad to him and I know that his death was just as hard for him. I gave him a weak smile and motioned for him to come and sit down next to me.

I turned back around and looked at the place where he would be for now on. Jacob sat down so we were touching, which was comforting for some reason.

"I don't want to say goodbye." I say to Jacob, my voice breaking. He looks at me and wraps his arms around me as more tears fall from both of our eyes. After we'd both calmed down enough I asked him something I've wanting to know since the funeral ended.

"Does… it ever get easier?" he knew that I was referring to his mothers death and I wanted to know if it ever stopped hurting. Jacob thinks for a while before answering, thinking of what to say.

"Yeah…it gets easier. You start to forget the bad stuff and remember all the good times. And instead of crying you laugh or smile." I look at him and I lean closer to him and give him a kiss on his cheek and I never notice how good he smelt.

"Thank you." I say smiling. He was smiling back at me.

"For what"

"I don't know, just everything, for being there for me, even though I've been a complete bitch to you, when you didn't do anything."

"Hey, I would've done the same thing if I was in your position. So don't worry about it." after that we both head back to my place, with him holding my hand.

* * *

** know it's short but i wanted to finish it there.**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**mwa xo**


	7. didn't see that coming

**so this chapters not much longer but leah does start to realise her feelings for jacob are more than friendly/**

**xo**

* * *

Well it's been two weeks since my dad's funeral and I now have to endure I don't know how many hours of sitting at Sam and Emily's place all the while listening to what it means to be a wolf, yippee. I am supposed to be there at 3 in the afternoon and it is now oops 3:30, oh I guess I'm a tad late. I know that one of the guys will come over soon to drag me over there, I just hope its Jake so then I can at least try and persuade him to let me miss this meeting.

I was just getting into a funny episode of Friends when the one and only Jacob Black runs through the door and right past me sitting In the living room and upstairs probably thinking I'm still in bed . I couldn't help but laugh at hoe stupid he is to not notice me sitting there but also a tiny part was sad that he didn't even notice me. But I just ignored that thought and continued watching telly.

I heard him start walking down the stairs mumbling to himself and head to the kitchen checking if I was there, seriously how did he graduate high school if he's so stupid not realize I'm in the living room. I think he needs to get his eyesight checked. Finally, he realizes I'm in the living room, and just stands there staring at me.

"Took you long enough, I mean I'd expect Paul or one of the other guys not realize I was here, but you wow, you really are as stupid as you look." I just give him a sweet smile and then turn back to the TV.

"And that's coming from the girl who walked into a glass door; yeah you obviously haven't looked in the mirror lately." He says leaning against the door way and smirking at me. My heart started beating faster when I realized how hot he looked, but I quickly shook that thought away and pretended to watch the TV.

"Hey I wasn't the only one who walked into the door, so did Paul." He just looked at me like what did I expect this was Paul we're talking about.

"Whatever." There was no use trying to watch the TV so I turned it off and turned and looked at Jacob.

"So what brings you here?" I ask him.

"You know why."

"If you're here to see Seth he's not here, he's out with Embry. But I think he said something about me going somewhere, but I can't seem to remember. I wonder if shopping will help me remember." I get up and stretch.

"Wanna come?" I ask him looking at him with a sexy smile. WHAT am I doing? Huh it seems to be working he looks like he's going to say yes!

"Leah, you know we can't." he says looking at me like he also doesn't want to go. Damn well he's gonna have to drag me.

"Do we have to?" I try one last time, giving him my best doggy pout. He looked like he was about to cave but it was like something was stopping him from agreeing with me. I could see him going to agree and say we didn't have to but then he get's this pained look on his face and then he says.

"Please Leah don't make this hard on me, just come." I swear it looked like he was going to beg any second, even though that would have been really cute to see, I didn't want to think I would cave every time he begs. So I agreed.

"Fine" I say smiling at him. He smiles back and starts to walk away when I call out.

"But…you have to carry me." I say smirking at him. But what I didn't expect was him to look so happy about it, oh crap he's gonna do something.

"Then again I think I'll just walk." I say walking really fast for the door. Except he caught me and threw me over his shoulder and starts to walk out the door and closes it behind him all the while I'm punching his backside.

I sigh "Should've seen this coming." I say feeling the blood rush to my head.

"Yes you should have." Jake says slapping my arse. He's so dead. By the time we make it to Sam's I'm feeling dizzy and as soon as my feet are on solid ground I am going to slap Jacob Black. Except instead of putting me down he walks straight into Sam's and throws me, yes he bloody throws me on the couch. I think I'm going to hit him across the head with a bat, maybe it will knock some sense into him.

When I can finally see properly and my head stopped spinning I realize everyone's staring at me.

"What are you girls staring at." I say knowing it will piss the guys off. Yep Paul starts shaking and Jared put a hand on him to try and calm him down.

"Man I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up with a cranky old lady, you'd be the perfect couple." I say this to Paul, then all of a sudden Quill and Jared pretty much throw him out side and then I hear a growl, oh the big bad wolf is angry.

"Leah can you try and participate." OMG I forgot he was here, and then again that's why I'm here.

"Sure Oh mighty Sam." I say sarcastically. I just look at him like can we get on with this. So three and a half hours later Sam has finally finished explaining everything, it took a lot longer because I kept 'falling' asleep. His reaction was so funny, but he started to catch on to what I was doing so I actually had to listen. When he was finished I hit Jacob across the head.

"Holy crap your heads hard." I say holding onto my hand and glaring at Jake.

"So is your hand." He says rubbing his head.

"Why did you hit me?" he asks after a minute.

"I wonder why." I say ready to hit him again.

"Hey you asked me to."

"And if you ever hit my arse again I will tear off that thing between your legs you call a dick." I say sweetly. He just looks at me like bring it on. He's seriously got something wrong with him. Then I notice everyone's watching us with amused expressions on there faces, except Emily who's got this knowing look on her face.

"Okay, well this has been…boring. Let's not do it again shall we. I'm going home." I say walking towards the door and am out the house and on the way home when I notice Jacobs following me. I turn around and keep walking not waiting for him to catch up.

"Hey mind if I walk you home." He asks finally catching up with me.

"Nah." I say smiling.

"So tonight's your first night patrolling, excited."

"Honestly" I say looking at him worried, "I'm sacred shitless, I mean I've only phased once and I'm not so sure how to again." I say looking at the ground remembering what happened after that. Jacob puts his arm around my shoulders and kissed me on the head and when I look up at him he's looking at me like he really cares for me so I quickly looked away. It was probably nothing, I say to myself not believing the words. We walk home in silence with Jacobs arm still around me.

I didn't know how to ask him but I didn't want to ask anyone else, afraid they'd laugh at me.

"Uh, Jake. Can I ask you something and promise not to laugh." I say not looking at him.

"Sure." He says sounding curious.

"Um before we patrol can you help me learn how to phase." I say biting my lip waiting for his answer. We stop walking and I realize we're at my place and he turns to me and lifts my chin up so I'm looking at him.

"I would love to" he says smiling at me. Then he grabs my hand and we go around the back of the house and into the forest. I try and ignore all these thoughts in my head telling me I like the way his hand feels in mine, and that's when I realize I'm starting to get feelings for Jacob Black. Crap how am I supposed to hide these feeling when we're going to be hearing each others thoughts, this isn't going to be easy.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S do you think they are moving to fast from friends to more than that?i dont know, i don't think they are but not you know what to do.=D**

**mwa xo**

* * *


	8. Hotty McHotty!

**here's the next chapter. i'm loving all of the reviews keep em' comin!!**

**sorry that the chapters are pretty short, i'll try and make them longer. i hope you guys like this chapter, it shows what Leahs thinking about Jacob. Jacob get's naked in this chapter. mwahaaaaaaaaa**

**xo =D**

* * *

We walked far into the forest into a clearing where no one would see us. Honestly I was freaking out, and I think Jacob new that since he could hear my heart that was beating like a million times faster than it should. We stopped walking once we were in the middle of the field with Jacob still holding my hand. In side I was smiling, but still freaked out about my little realization earlier. I turned and looked at Jacob wanting to ask him something.

"Um…so was Sam being serious about us needing to be naked before we phase?" I ask feeling shy about Jacob seeing me naked, especially since Sam is the only guy who's ever seen me naked and that was only once. Jacob looked at me with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yeah but you can go behind a tree...Unless you want to take you're clothes off in front of me that's fine to. "He says wiggling his eyebrows for an extra effect. And I swear by the look in his eyes he wasn't lying either. I then remember that he's already seen me naked, after the first time I phased. But I looked away just incase I did change my mind and decide not to change behind a tree.

"Yeah never gonna happen Black. But I do have another question." I say looking at the ground. And I realize we're still holding hands.

"Sure, ask away."

"Well, since the last time I phased was when I was angry, does that mean I can only phase when I'm angry, or can I just phase whenever?"

"Nah, you can phase whenever, once you've done it a couple of times it's really easy. When I was first learning how to phase I would just think of my body changing and that tingling feeling you get down your spine when you change? So any more questions before we start."

"Um, can you phase into a wolf in front of me so I can see what it looks like. I think if I see it happen I can imagine myself doing the same thing." I look at his face wondering what his reaction would be. He looks surprised for a second, and then I could see that he was slightly blushing. I didn't know why but then I realized I was gonna see him naked, unless he instead phased with his clothes on, but then that would mean if he phased back he would be naked anyway, so either way I'd probably see him naked. I would never admit this out loud; I was actually kinda looking forward to seeing Jake without any clothes on.

"Fine with me, you'll finally get to see what a real man looks like." He says all the while smiling and puffing his chest out. I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he looked while doing it. I sadly let go of his hand and stood back and motioning for him to start.

"Come on, you said I was gonna finally see what a real man looks like, well prove it." I say smirking at him, not sure whether he's really going to take his clothes off or not.

He looks me straight in the eyes and starts taking his shirt off really slowly, and I'm telling you it looked HOT! I don't know how I never realized this before, I mean wow. His chest was well…yummy. I f my mouth was open I probably wouldn't of been drooling. I shake away any inappropriate thoughts and pay attention to what he's doing and get hit in the face with his shirt, but oh did it smell good. So I glared at him while he just laughed, noticing that I was staring.

"Didn't your mum ever tell you it's not nice to stare?" Jacob says smirking. I just smile back and say.

"I'm not staring I'm just appreciating the view." And it was gorgeous view at that. I then realize he's starting to undo his pants and my gaze 'accidently' looks that away. But when he's about to pull his pants down I look back up and into his eyes, and I can see that he's blushing again, it looks so cute. He finishes taking off his pants and chucks them to me, and I may have seen a glimpse of his little friend, but then again I wouldn't call it little.

"You ready." He asks me. I just nod and keep looking at his eyes. Then a second later there's a _**huge**_ reddy-brown wolf standing in front of me. All I could think of was wow, and that it was pretty cool.

"So, is it as easy as it looks?" I ask him, feeling like an idiot that I'm talking to a dog. He nods his huge head and walks slowly towards me and before I realize what he's doing he licks my face.

"Ewwww. Jake I'm gonna kill you for doing that." I say wiping the slobber off of my face with his shirt. Hah, I hope you like a slobbery shirt. While I'm wiping the remainder of the slobber off he phases back and grabs his pants and puts them on before I even realize what he's done.

"Wow that was quick." I say looking really surprised, but then that turns to fear realizing that it's now my turn. I look at Jake knowing he can see the fear on my face and smiles encouraging at me. So I hand him his shirt and head to the biggest tree I can see and stand there looking at nothing in particular.

"Jake, I'm scared." I say in a small voice not knowing whether he heard me say it or not.

"Leah, there's nothing to be scared of, How about I stand on the other side of the tree. Would that make you feel better?" I nod my head but then remember he can't see me, so I yell out a yes. I hear him walk over and when I know he's there I take a deep breath and start taking off my clothes until I'm standing in the nude. I close my eyes and think about how I saw Jacob do it, and after a minute I was going to give up, but then I felt this sensation go down my spine and I opened my eyes realizing I'd done it, and on my first go. I wanted to jump up and down in joy, but thought I'll do it once I'm human again.

"Leah, you okay?" Jacob asks me; since I couldn't answer I walked out from behind the trees and came face to face with Jake. He gives me one of his beautiful grins and walks closer to me and strokes my fur, it actually felt really good.

"See told you you could do It." he says still stroking my head. I thought that now's just as good as any to get him back for licking my face. Instead of just licking his cheek like he did to me, I licked his whole face and then stepped back quickly, making this weird noise which sounding like a wired bark, but I was laughing. Jacob looked at me with a wicked grin on his face and before I could do anything he was standing in front of me as a wolf. Before he could do anything back to me, I turned around and started running. I don't know how I could explain it; it was way different to running with two legs.

The wind felt wonderful against my fur, it gave me a sense of feeling free. For a moment I forget that Jacob was chasing me, so I looked behind me for a second and couldn't see him anywhere, so I stopped running. I heard Jacob before I actually saw him. And when I mean heard I mean in my head.

_Man your fast Leah, I think you're the fastest out of the whole pack._ Jacob said, and then I remembered what Sam had said about communicating through our thoughts. A minute later Jacob came running through the trees and stopped in front of me giving me a wolfy grin.

_Cool, so who was originally the fastest? _I voice to Jacob_. _

_Me. _Well there's a new champion now Black, I think the last part. Then I start thinking about how tonight I'll be patrolling for the first time and was kind of excited.

_Don't worry you'll get sick of it after a while. _Then I realize Jacob had read my thoughts. Oh crap I forget about that.

_So wanna go back and see if you can phase back as easily as you phased?_ Oh now I was worried, I didn't think of having to phase back. This is going to be embarrassing if I can't phase back. Then it's like I'm in Jacobs head and I'm looking at Quill as a wolf trying too phase back and having to get Sam to command him to phase back. With that picture in my head I felt a lot better with phasing back, especially since I don't want to have to get Sam to come and command me to phase back.

We headed back to the clearing and we both went to different sides of the tree and I concentrated on my body changing back to a human. And it worked so I quickly got changed and walked out from the tree towards Jacob. He held my hand again, and it felt right. We headed back to my place talking about what I'll be doing tonight, and thinking that hopefully I don't let a thought slip of me fantasizing of Jacob. Well I can only hope.

* * *

**so what do you think, good/ bad. **

**review and tell me!!!!!!!!**

**P.S I'm kinda worried that i've rushed this a bit, but mostly with how it's only like a few weeks after Harry's death. then again it's good that Leah's happy but anyway i'm rambling. a lot more drama in future chapters. **

**P.P.S the Cullens will be appearing soon. O oh what's gonna happen.**

**P.P.P.S By the way none of these events are happening at the same time they do in the books(Stephanie Meyer is awesome for coming up with these characters.). if what i'm about to say makes no sense then i'm really sorry. Jacob is out of school as well as most of the pack, Bella and Edward are on there honeymoon and Leah obviously only just found out they're vampires. i'm going to make it that Seth's out of school as well(thinking to myself...) ooh and Jacob never liked Bella more than a friend, but any other questions about the characters or what's going on just ask away and i will hopefully be able to answer. :D sorry for rambling on.**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xo**


	9. Must read Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**_hey guys!! sorry this isn't an update. but i just had to tell everyone that i saw NEW MOON 15hrs ago and it was AWESOME taylor Lautner was sooooo HOOOOOTTT!!!!!!_**

**_Him on the big screen was fantastic. its so good you get to see him half naked and wet, how hot is that. LOL._**

**_any way i promise to update for real in hopefully a couple of weeks, got school and assignments to finish. argh wish the holidays would come sooner._**

**_mwa xo_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys!**

**i hope everyone had a great Christmas!!!!!!!!!!! well Happy New Years!!!!!!!!**

**sorry i havent updated in a while, i know there's no excuse for not updating but i've writtten a small one for everyone.:):)**

**hope you like it!**

**xo**

* * *

I didn't realize it was a dream at first, it felt so real. I was walking down the aisle of the church and I was wearing a long dress and a veil as well as holding flowers. That's when I new it was a dream. I was wearing the most gorgeous white dress I had ever seen and I was extremely happy for once. It reminded me of the times I would day dream about Sam and me getting married except he was sitting in one of the pews. Then at the end of the aisle there is a guy in a black tux facing away from me. As I start to get closer he turns around and it's Jacob Black and he's looking at me like I'm a rare and beautiful diamond. He holds his hand out to me to take and I do and we walk up the stairs to stand in front of the minister. Then before the minister can start talking I wake up.

I look around the room and realize it's still dark. I look at the time and its says its only 3 in the morning. Argh it's been only 3 hours since I came home from patrolling. It was alright for like the first hour but then it got extremely boring. But I was able to keep any thoughts of Jacob out of my head, well until now that is.

I wasn't sure why I kept thinking of Jacob, his smile and that stupid smirk of his that makes him look sexy, OMG what am I thinking this is Jacob black. I mean I've known him since birth how could I be thinking of him this way. Then it was like someone had just poured ice cold water onto my head. I like Jacob Black and not just a crush but like like him, like I want a relationship with him. And I just dreamt of us getting married. Man I've got it bad, omg how am I going to keep this from everyone.

I grab my pillow and silently scream into it trying to get rid of some of my frustration. I lie back down and decide to just worry about this in the morning after a few more hours sleep.

**JPOV**

I knew I shouldn't be feeling this but I couldn't help it. I was in love with Leah Clearwater. The past couple of days have been fantastic. I never thought I would feel this way, and I think this is what real loves supposed to feel like. When I was in love with Bella it was never like this, I mean I wanted to hang out with her and everything, but with Leah it just seems different, it's like an animalistic feeling.

I feel like I'm the only one who should be aloud to touch her and love her. And anyone that got in the way should watch out unless they wanted to be ripped to shreds. I'd just got back from patrolling with Leah for her first time. She's doing really well, but I think she was trying to hide something because she kept on thinking about the teletubbies singing the NSYNC song Bye Bye Bye. I just let it slip for now, but it continued I was going to have to ask her what going on.

Then again she wasn't the only one trying to hide their thoughts. I've gotten really good at not thinking about anything and can hide my thoughts really well. But it was a lot harder this time, I new that I couldn't tell her how I felt since it would surely scare her away, and I know there's no way we could have a future together but I'm willing to take that chance, I just wish she felt the same.

I'm going to go for it and tell her, but I'll wait until I know she'd happier and she won't get too angry for me saying what I want to. But If she does happen to feel the same way about me, but doesn't want to do anything about it because of imprinting I'm not going to give up so easily, I'll prove it too her, even if It kills me.

* * *

**i really love it when i go and check my mail and i have reviews..they make me very happy.**

**please review and have a great new year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xo :)**


	11. making deals and Cliff diving

**Heeey guys!!!**

**soo i know its been ages since i've updated BUT since you guys are awesome i am gonna put another chapter up. **

**it's not that long but enjoy!!**

**mwa**

* * *

It was a couple days after my first patrol and I was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when Jacob, Embry and Quill came crash landing through my back door.

"I would've thought you three were too old for playing army?" I ask not even bothering to look at them and continue to eat my cereal.

"Um…1 We are not playing army, 2 we were racing because Embry said the last one through the door would be a rotten egg and 3 we need to talk to you." Quill says while picking himself up off the floor. I looked up at the three of them wondering if they were being serious about the rotten egg thing. I looked at Jacob and raised my eyebrows, silently asking him to further explain.

"He's being serious." Jacob says confirming what I was thinking.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask.

"Well we were thinking of going cliff diving, and since you haven't done it before we thought it would be fun." Says Embry all in one breath.

"My mum asked you didn't she?" I say looking Embry straight in the eye, knowing he'll cave. He must have known I was going to because he looks at the cereal box like it's the most interesting thing in the world, while Jacob and Quill look anywhere but at me. You see I've been staying at home a lot as to avoid seeing Jake and embarrassing myself by jumping him, no matter how rewarding it would be even if only for a second. My mum's been getting worried and has been trying to get me out of the house all week, its not working. So she's resorted to getting the guys to try and get me to budge. For once these idiots have done something right. There is no way I'm going to miss seeing Jake shirtless, but I think I'll play with them a bit before I agree, since I know mum will make them do whatever they can to get me to agree. No one likes to be on the bad end of one of Sue's bad side.

"Well have fun. Oh and tell Seth that if he doesn't start cleaning up after himself I'm gonna shave all his fur off.? I just smile at them and get up to wash my plate. As I start to clean my dishes I hear them rambling to each other on what to do know.

"Uh…Leah?" Quill says unsurely. I turn around and face Quill and then start picking up all the other dirty dishes in the kitchen.

"Yeah" I finally reply.

"If you come with us cliff diving I'll…I'll um…do any of your patrols that you don't want and it doesn't matter when." I hear Quill say ow guessing someone must have hit him and then hearing Embry whispering to Quill, "really that's all you've got…pathetic." I smile to myself thinking how bad Quill is at convincing people to do anything, especially me. Knowing Embry is going next I wonder what his proposition will be can't be any better than Quill's that's for sure.

"Okay" Embry starts off. "How about if I do any of your chores for you, for like a month." OMG they are so bad at this, though that last one isn't too bad, I'll see what Jake has then I'll decide. While I let Jake think over his proposition I grab the hand towel and start drying the dishes just for something to do, but mostly because I know that if I look into Jake's eyes I'll agree to anything he says.

I suddenly see two very large and tanned hands appear on either side of me and knowing whose hands they are I start to lose my breath, and stop drying the dishes.

"Leah" Jake asks

"Mmmh" I answer not trusting myself to talk. I then feel him move closer to me and my body seems to fit into his perfectly, just wishing for a second that we could be together with no worries. But I guess that's life, nothing ever happens the way you want it to. I feel his warm breath on the side of my neck as he leans in to whisper in my ear.

"How about if I am your slave for however long you want me to, and I mean this when I say I'll do _**anything **_for you, which includes beating up Paul." I have to shake all the thoughts of him and what I'd want him to do and think of how to answer him.

"So how about it Leah, We have a deal?" I finally get my breath back to normal and take a deep breath trying to pretend that the way he's standing behind me has had no effect on me what so ever and pretend to think over what they've said.

"Well… "I say turning around in Jake's arms loving the way his chest feels against mine and look him straight in the eye mentally slapping myself not to get lost in his eyes.

"Okay… I'll come cliff diving." I say and notice Quill and Embry high fiving each other, thinking they've gotten away with out having to do anything foe me. Hah they wish, they're not getting away that easily.

"But…Jacob you have to come to everyone of my needs, and Embry you have to do my chores and Quill you have to do my patrols when I don't want to. That's what I want and if not…I'm not coming cliff diving." I raise my eyebrows looking at Quill and Embry and lastly Jacob. Much to my disappointment Jacob moves away and sits on a stool.

"Fine with me." Jacob says looking at Quill and Embry.

"Damn why'd I have to say I'll do your chores." Embry says annoyed.

"Ha now who's the idiot." Quill says laughing at Embry.

"Still you." we all say at the same time, which shuts Quill up.

"Well now that that's settled, I'm gonna get changed and I'll meet you guys out front." I turn around and head to my room to get changed. Since we're going cliff diving and not just swimming I can't wear my bikini unless I want to end up swimming along side it. So I decided on my one piece and put on an over sized shirt that went to mid thigh and went down stairs. I came running down the stairs and out the front door and on my way out I nearly ran right over Jake, who was sitting on the porch steps by himself.

"Where's Embry and Quill?" I ask, kind of scared but excited to drive to the cliffs with him alone.

"OH they didn't want to wait so they went ahead. " He says smiling at me, making me want to kiss him soo badly.

"Well in that case let's go then. " I say walking past Jake and hopping into his car while he gets into the drivers side.

Maybe it was just me but I swear Jake kept on looking over at me, but I was too scared to actually see if that was true. So I just kept looking out the window excited about cliff diving, but then that thought led to me thinking about Jake shirtless and wet. Damn gotta stop thinking like that around him, most likely won't turn out to well.

We arrived at the cliffs a couple of minutes later to see that the guys had already started jumping and enjoying themselves. Jake and I jumped out of the car to go and join them. Once we reached everyone I took off my shirt and just as I was pulling mine off I could feel someone looking at me and looked over to see Jake watching me with this look on his face that made me nervous, but in a good way.

I just watched the guys for a while so I could get my nerve to jump. Jake walks over to me and stands next to me just watching everyone else as well. After a minute Jake speaks.

"If you want I can jump with you, if that would help?" I look at Jake with a relieved look on my face.

"Really?" I ask him hoping he really meant it.  
"Yes really. Even if I didn't want to, I'm your slave remember." Jake says with one of his gorgeous smiles.

"How could I forget." I say back. I walk over to the edge to look down at the water below and see how far the drop actually is, and start to freak. I look at Jake, and he obviously sees the frightened look on my face because he grabs my hand and we walk back a bit so we can get a run up.

"Hey, you'll be fine, I won't let go." Jake says which removes some of my fear.

"Okay, let's do it." I say taking a deep breath.

"One…Two…Three!" Jake counts down, and on three we're both running and then we not and I start screaming in joy as we fall and then,

SPLASH! We both land in the water. I come up for air still holding Jake's hand, but what I didn't expect was Jake so close to me we were basically chest to chest. When I'd got the water out of my eyes I looked up to see Jacob even closer than before and staring at me intensely. I looked right back and without either of us really noticing we began moving closer to each other and soon our faces were centimeters apart. I thought to myself if I just moved that few centimeters my lips would be touching his, and so I did.

* * *

**OKAY so i know you guys are probably like WTF why would i leave it there but i did. **

**anywho if you guys review which would really make my day i promise to put the next chapter up tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**please REVIEW. you know you want to:):):)**

**mwa**


	12. Chapter 12

**SOOOO just as i promised even if it is a day later than i would have liked to put the chapter up. but anywho.**

**enjoy!!**

**mwa**

* * *

Our lips just brushed against each others at first and even though we weren't fully kissing it was still freakin amazing. Then Jacob brought his hand up to the back of my neck and kissed me fully on the mouth. I was in heaven. His lips were so soft and warm; I was amazed we were still able to stay afloat. Unfortunately just as the kiss deepened there was a huge splash near us and we both pulled apart, both of us dazed from the kiss.

I looked over to see it was Embry who had ruined the best moment of my life. I wasn't game to look at Jacob just yet so instead I started swimming towards the shore. I heard Jacob mumble to Embry about him being an idiot. So I assume that means he didn't regret the kiss, I think?

Once I was on the shore I began making my way back towards the top of the cliff. Jacob and Embry were walking behind me and I decided to keep jumping hoping it will help me find some answers in my messed up mind. For the rest of the day everyone just hung out jumping and enjoying the day, Jake and I didn't talk the whole time but I did keep looking over at him when I knew he wasn't looking at me. As the sun began to slowly set we started to pack everything up and head to the beach, the boys had decided to have a bonfire.

All of a sudden I wasn't sure if I should walk or get a lift with Jake, worried that it would be really awkward. But I guess Jake made my mind up for me.

"Leah, you want a ride?" Jake asks with a worried look on his face, he looked so adorable and I knew I wouldn't be able to say no.

"Yeah, sure." So I head to the rabbit and get in the passenger side. We ride in silence the whole way, and I have to say it was kind of awkward. Once we reached the beach we still hadn't said a word to each other so I got out of the car with Jacob right behind me and headed towards everyone else.

I saw that Emily had brought a ton of food so I headed over to grab something to eat. There was pretty much everything you could want to eat. I grabbed 2 hotdogs, a burger, some chips, a huge choc-chip muffin and a can of coke. I was still amazed by the amount of food I could eat. But I still ate a hell of a lot less then the guys. Once I had all the food I wanted I went and walked towards the water and ate. The sun had almost set leaving the moon to come out. I'd eaten both hotdogs when someone came and sat next to me.

"Do you mind if I sit with you, it's pretty crazy up there?" Jake asks looking unsure.

"It's fine." I say smiling back at him hoping to ease his worries, which only seemed to increase mine. I wasn't sure what the kiss meant to him, but I knew it meant something to me. I kept eating the rest of my food slowly feeling a nice full stomach happening. And saw that Jake had already finished eating a whole plate and was just about halfway through the second plate he'd brought. Once I had finished I lay back on the sand and looked up to see that the stars had appeared. After a few minutes I felt Jacob lie down next to me, our arms touching slightly.

His warmth was pretty much radiating off him, and sent a shiver down me, but it wasn't because I was cold. We both just laid there not speaking, but there wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Then I felt something warm ghost over my hand and when I looked down I saw it was Jake's hand and I moved my hand and held Jakes, loving the warmth of his hand.

I looked up to see Jake staring at me with a small smile on his face. I wanted to ask him about the kiss and what it meant but I didn't know how. Then I thought about how nice that kiss was and wanted it to happen again, I think Jake must have been thinking the same thing because Jake turned onto his side and brushed some hair out of my face.

"You're so beautiful Leah." Jake whispers before bringing his lips down to mine. I let go of his hand so I can run my fingers through his hair and god it is so soft. I sigh when Jake moves so his body is half covering mine. When I sighed Jake slipped his tongue into my mouth and so I deepened the kiss. I'm not sure how long we were kissing but it must have been a while because when we both came up for air my lips were slightly swollen and tingling.

After the kiss we stared into each others eyes for some time before either of us says anything.

"I know your probably thinking that us getting involved is probably a bad thing, especially with the chance of me imprinting. But I swear on my life that if I ever imprint I will fight for you no matter how long it takes, even if it nearly kills me which I hope doesn't happen. But I want you to believe that I will fight for you. I'm not like Sam, there's no way I could do to you what he did. I'm the true Alpha so I'm a lot stronger than him, and I don't know how or why but I know that we're meant to be together, but only if you'll let that happen. So what do you say Leah?" Jake looks at me looking really scared about my answer. I knew that there was a chance that he could do to me what Sam did, but I know that if Sam had told me something similar when we started to date that there was a chance he could imprint on someone else and leave me, but he said he would fight, I know that I wouldn't of believed him.

I don't know if it was the look on Jake's face, the promise he'd just made or if it was the way I felt about him, or all of the above but I knew that know matter what he would fight for me. And that's all I needed to convince myself that I wanted to be with him and nothing anyone could do or say could stop me.

"I say…Yes." Jake looked stunned for a second not really taking in that I'd said Yes, but then a huge smile broke out on his face and couldn't help but kiss it. But before he could deepen it I told him one more thing.

"And if you do end up hurting me I will kill you." I say to him in a low serious voice. But I didn't expect what Jacob said next.

"Well let's hope so, because I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you like that." And with him saying that I didn't have any doubts about him leaving me because I knew he'd fight for me to the end, the only thing I was worried about was the imprinting, but I think that it was normal for me to feel that.

* * *

**Please please please review and tell me what you guys think. **

**mwa**


End file.
